


First Magnitude Star

by jiyuunoriyuu



Series: Happy Birthday Isara Mao!! 2018 [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, kind of, non idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/jiyuunoriyuu
Summary: It's two years already since Ritsu's last phone call.





	First Magnitude Star

**Author's Note:**

> Aka I Finally Write A Sarishinohara Inspired Fic. Again.
> 
> It's an AU where Yumenosaki isn't an idol school and Knights is a national idol group, kinda like AKB48?

Ritsu is shining brightly.

 

Mao can't take his eyes off the older boy who stand with a lazy smile, enjoying all the attention he got. Ritsu wave his hand and all the girls around Mao scream, each one of them thinking Ritsu is waving at them. Fools. Mao knew better than anyone that Ritsu never got his sight on anything but his dreams.

 

Not even Mao could get his attention.

 

He remember that day, that time when Ritsu happily told him that he passed the audition, that he finally could stand on the stage, singing with his idols. Ritsu admire Knights for years and got rejected three time before he could join, how could Mao show his disappointment? How could he, Ritsu's bestfriend, say he don't want to share Ritsu with the whole world?

 

Then Ritsu's life turned into a flurry of lessons and and lives and tours. Mao watch in silence as his presence in Ritsu's life is fading, doing nothing but smile when Ritsu turn to him.

 

It's two years already since Ritsu's last phone call.

 

Well, two years since Mao changed his phone number. It hurt, watching Ritsu became everyone's favorite, keeping his mouth shut as the distance between them became wider and wider. Rather than dying a little inside everyday Mao prefer to just kill his heart. They aren't neighbours anymore, so it's easy for Mao to pull the disappearing act. One morning Mao saw Ritsu leaving his house to attend a lesson. The next morning he wake up in an unfamiliar room, living in his university's dorm.

 

It was hard, getting used to missing Ritsu, but it was easier afterward. He became so busy there's no time to think about the older boy.

 

It's Ritsu's solo right now, and Mao can't help but following each of Ritsu's move, drowning in the boy's sensual singing voice. He hate how they always give Ritsu the most seductive song, along with a choreography that got erotic moves in it. He hate it, but also understand the reason behind it. Ritsu is already so tempting without doing anything, how could they pass a chance on sexualizing it?

 

Mao took the right decision--if he stay, then he would snap and tell Ritsu to quit. Their relationship could end in a worse way.

 

Sometime, one of their old friend would contact him and say that _Ritsu is still looking for his Maakun._ Although no one ask him to meet the younger Sakuma, and Mao is grateful for it. Their relationship can't be mended anymore, and Mao prefer it this way.

 

He don't want to be Maakun if Ritsu can't be his Ricchan.

 

The next song is another member's solo, one that Mao never bother to remember the name. He have enough. It's not a good idea to come to a live two years after he cut ties with the other.

 

As Mao turned to leave the live house, he praised himself for not breaking down and run to meet Ritsu. He did good, and his egoism will just hurt the boy anyway. He thought he won't be able to stop himself from begging so Ritsu would let him back in his life. Or maybe nothing will happen even if he did?

 

When their eyes met, Ritsu act like he didn't saw anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally not sorry. In one of my draft Makoto appeared in this fic, but I'm too lazy so here's the short version.


End file.
